To one skilled in the art of solid fiber paper lamination (100% adhesion across the entire surface area of each ply of paper), the desired attributes of a lamination of 2, 3, 4, or even 5 plies of paper are typically rigidity and stiffness. For years, paper laminates have been used to replace wood, e.g., hardboard, Masonite, and plywood, for certain applications, as paper laminates can perform similarly to wood in rigidity and stiffness. Likewise, it is common for the choice of adhesive used to laminate the plies together to include an adhesive that can add stiffness to the finished laminate after drying. Therefore, one skilled in the art believes that regardless of the type of paper being laminated, the resultant multi-layered laminated paper structure would have the characteristics of being rigid and stiff. For example, automotive seat backs often use a stiffener made of wood or solid laminated paper. In one application, however, plastic is traditionally used because of its flexibility while running through an inverter machine process. As a cost savings alternative to plastic, a solid laminated paperboard was trialed in the process. Due to the solid laminated paperboard stiffness and rigidity, normally a positive attribute, the board fractured and failed during the inversion machine process. It could be beneficial to have multi-layered laminated paper structures that are rigid, stiff, and flexible while maintaining integrity.